Second Chances
by nlightnd
Summary: Will Kakashi and Sakura be able to forget mistakes of the past, finding happiness and love? Could fate be so fickle as to refuse them a second chance? Rated for language.


Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine as is all its characters. I could never be that lucky! Although, I can wish they all belonged to me! Especially Kakashi and Genma!

A/N: This was based on an idea from Apherion, and the plot bunnies took over from there. The characters may be OOC, but that's what I do best. Just a note for those who'll want to comment on that...I plan on the whole angst plot line and I'd appreciate it greatly if you guys would send some feedback and let me know how I'm doing. Here's hoping you like it. This may or may not be a one shot. I haven't decided as of yet, and your reviews could likely sway me either way. Enjoy!

Second Chances

A table of loud jounin occupied the back of Ichi's, a popular, high ranked nin haunt. Naruto and Ino being the loudest of them all. The two blonds had the biggest mouths of everyone in Konoha, and it was a well known fact. Sakura sat beside her friend and former teammate, Naruto. Spread out around the rest of the way were: Hinata, Ten-Ten, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba with Akamaru, and Shino. Shino and Hinata were the only ones being reserved and quiet, but that was nothing new there.

Lee had been forbidden to consume anything alcoholic and had to order virgin drinks. Kiba smelled each drink the fuzzy browed man ordered to ensure it stayed that way. They didn't need their friend tearing up their favorite bar, and getting them kicked out for life.

All of the guys except Lee and Chouji were now in ANBU and they were celebrating Kiba's recent addition to their ranks. Also, they were celebrating because Ten-Ten joined as well. There was another reason they were there, but only two people knew why and refused to say a word about it just yet.

Ino shot Naruto a look. "Come on...out with it! You look guilty, Naruto, so what gives? You ought to know I won't give in until you spill!"

"You've already lost, Naruto. You might as well tell her. She's quite relentless until she gets her way. Kami knows...I can't beat her at that game. So troublesome."

"Piss off, Shikamaru!" The blond elbowed her boyfriend, the movement causing her long ponytail to swing with the sudden motion. "What do you know about it anyway?"

"Obviously more than you.", he retorted. Crossing his arms, he sighed. "Troublesome. That's you in a package. Troublesome."

Tightning her fists, she turned to him slowly. "I take it you still want to get laid tonight, don't you?"

On cue, several of their friends either hid their smiles behind their hands or had taken a gulp of sake only to lose it at Ino's question.

"Oi! Who are we waiting on? I'm ready to hear some big news or something." Neji's impatience was echoed by a couple others, mainly Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru.

"W-We're w-waiting on K-K-Kakashi and Genma." Hinata still stuttered, but it was always worse in front of a crowd. Her cheeks were tinged bright pink from her small speech, and she was staring down at the floor.

Immediately, Naruto lifted her chin briefly placing a kiss on her lips. His gesture brought a huge smile to the Hyuuga heiress's face. He never treated her with disrespect and had nothing but a unconditional love for the beautiful Byakugan user. Her shyness had pulled him in and his love and drawn her from her self-imposed shell.

At the very mention of Kakashi's name, Sakura froze. She hadn't expected him to be here or she more than likely wouldn't have come. It would've been a hard call to make, especially since everyone present were her friends too. She wondered if the mismatched, Sharingan eyed jounin, with a shock of silvery hair would come.

Butterfiles danced lightly and furiously fluttered within the muscled confines of her stomach. She hadn't been this nervous since they'd first slept together. But like all good things, they'd come to an end. Their jobs, friends and teammates had unknowingly torn them apart. Also, the medic nin didn't want her former lover to learn that she had placed an application to join ANBU. He'd make a huge mountain out of a mole hill that's for sure. She'd be willing to bet that there'd be a typical blow out argument over it, regardless of the fact they were no longer together, and he'd lost all rights to her life when he walked out her door.

One of the guys hollered out, "Hey! You guys will never believe this! Guess who I saw leaving Masan's house a few night's ago, or should I say a few early morning's ago?"

Kiba was dying to share this little bit of information. Everyone in the village knew that Masan was not only in ANBU, but the village's biggest whore. So there's no telling who was seen leaving her place.

"Genma?" The name was shouted a little too loudly and immediately captured the attention of the mentioned senbon master.

Getting up from his chair, the jounin strolled over to their table and hit Naruto on the head. "What the hell do you want, small fry?"

"Nothing, you dumb bastard!" Naruto rubbed his head, showering the older nin a go to hell expression.

Kiba jumped in. "I was trying to get them to guess who I saw leaving Masan's house earlier this week. Nobody's biting yet. Except Naruto and he assumed it was you."

Genma snorted."I wouldn't fuck that whore if she was the last female in our village! However, I'd happily take Sakura, Ino or Ten-Ten any day." He winked in their direction earning several glares from Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. Tipping his head, Genma drawled, "Ladies, if you need me, you know where to find me. Later." He walked off to find more sake and rejoin his vacant seat at his favorite table.

Ten-Ten frowned. "I can't believe the nerve of that guy! He may be hot, but he has no tact!" Turning her head, she spotted the frown of her partner and friend's face. "Have no worries, Neji. I'm one kunoichi Genma has no hope of getting. I swear."

The tenseness left the Hyuuga prodigy's shoulders and they relaxed, as did his mouth. It irked him to no end that the senbon user hit on her and two of his female friends. Strange thing...Sakura and Ino took some time to grow on Neji. Ino with her loud mouth and Sakura with her even louder temper took getting used to.

A long time ago, he avoided them like the plague, but now all of the former Konoha nine were close friends outside Sasuke. Thinking of the Uchiha brought up his anger again. And only because the idiot had attacked Sakura and several others along with his older brother. They'd escaped and to this day no one knew their whereabouts.

"No way! You're bullshittin'! Ain't no way _he'd _tap her ass!"

The exclamation came from none other than Naruto. Not that anyone at the table was surprised. Neither he or Ino knew the meaning of quiet or still. Constant moving, verbal blurs of motion.

"I'm serious, man! It was four am and he was leaving out of her window. I swear!"

"Who was it, Kiba? Cut the suspense, man, I gotta hear this!" Ino was just as bad as Kiba regarding gossip. Her family owned the largest flower shop in Konoha and she didn't work there for the smells! That much was for sure!"

Smirking, Kiba replied, "Would you believe me if I said it was Hatake, Kakashi?"

A small gasp was emitted from somewhere around the table, but no one was sure who did it. Everyone's jaws were on the floor astounded by a former sensei's lack of common sense.

"How'd you know, Kiba?" Naruto wanted to hear proof that it wasn't just a meaningless accusation. He hoped Sakura hadn't heard Kiba's story, but the look on her face stated otherwise.

Sakura sat still, her head bowed; fists held tightly together on the table. Either she was praying or getting ready to rip a lazy jounin, with a taste for dirty literature, a new rear end! She was furious! Problem was that she shouldn't care because it was no longer her business who he saw, or who he screwed. It cut like a knife hearing that he was sleeping with his fellow teammate, who also liked to give service with a smile to any man that wanted it, and was willing to pay for it.

Abruptly jumping to her feet, the pink haired kunoichi tightly said, "I'm gonna go get some more sake. Be right back." Quickly, she made off and slid through the crowd to the bar.

While her back was turned to the door, the object of her anger and his "friend" entered, heading back towards Naruto and the rest of the gang. Kakashi and Masan looked around the table for a place to sit.

Kakashi glanced around the room as if looking for someone. Masan, with her long, black hair streaming down her back sat down in Sakura's seat.

Frowning, Naruto let her know real quick where she was. "That's Sakura's seat. You need to move, please."

Mockingly, she let out a hmph. "Too bad. It's mine and Kakashi's now. She's just out of luck, not that I really care."

Naruto stared at her in astonishment. Anger shot through his veins. "You cold hearted bitch!" He slammed his fist down on the table in response to the insult. "Move-your-cheap-as-a-dollar-slutty-ass from her seat!"

"What are you going to do? Make me move?" The taunt echoed in her green eyes, daring him to do something about it.

Hinata saw the fury in her boyfriend's eyes and knew she had to calm him or risk Kyuubi making an unwanted appearance. Not a good thing at all. The foolish woman didn't know, or didn't care who she was playing with.

Placing her hand lightly on his arm, she spoke lowly, "Naruto-kun, calm down. Don't let her ruin this night for you, for us and our friends."

Apparently, unaware that Kakashi and Masan had arrived, Sakura weaved through the crowd with such ease and grace, smiling as she went and calling out her hello's. Approaching the table, her smile fell away the second she spotted the newly formed couple.

Sitting down the tray, she turned to walk off when a hand grabbed her elbow. "Stay. Don't let her see you're upset. Talk. Drink. Do whatever you feel like, but don't leave. That's what she wants. Don't give her that!"

Jade colored eyes stared directly into white ones. "Neji, I appreciate what you're attempting to do, but I can't stay. It hurts too much to see _him_ with _her!_ Tears welled up, making her even madder. The last thing she wanted him to see was her tears. She'd be damned if she'd show her feelings to him at all.

Sakura never noticed that Neji waved someone over and whispered in their ear. Suddenly, she was being pulled away from the table and onto the dance floor. Curious to see the identity of her rescuer, she glanced up, tears streaming. Smiling, she ought to have known better.

"You don't have to do this...Genma." Her voice trembled with raw emotion clogging the back of her throat. "It's not your place."

"Maybe not, but it's where I want to be. He's always been my best friend, but he screwed up royally when he let you go! We'll make him see his stupidity one way or another." Winking flirtaciously at her, the tall, strong jounin pulled her closer to him, where neither body could be diffrenciated between the other.

"Thanks, Genma. I owe you one." A grateful light shown from her eyes telling him there was hope yet.

"You might not say that if you could see Hatake's face. Suffice to say, we've caught his attention and he seems pretty pissed!"

A laugh broke free from Sakura causing her escort to laugh with her. He tenderly wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"There. Now that's what I like to hear and see from you. Should we give them something to talk about?"

Confidence restored, she winked back at the gorgeous man holding her firmly. "Lets. I wanna knock the smirk off that bitche's face. Although, I'd rather do it with my fist...I know it's not feasible. At least not without getting into trouble with Tsunade."

Stepping to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "That's my girl! Show time!" The couple returned to the loudly chattering table.

Kakashi was talking to Shikamaru, seeming to be inattentive to his date, therefore missing out on the beginning of the verbal cat fight.

"Sakura! Genma! Glad you could join us!"

"Thanks, Naruto! We were just enjoying a quiet moment. Sorry for running out a few minutes ago."

"Would you like something back, Sakura?" Venom dripped from Masan's darkly painted red lips.

"And what would that be, Masan?" She replied in her extra sweet way guaranteed to dig under her nemesis' skin.

"Not only do I have your lover, but it seems I've taken over your place as well. That and your seat. Don't worry, you're not gone, but you're more than forgotten!" Her laughter rang out and she noticed Sakura's jaw's clenching.

"I'll never be forgotten, Masan. And here's a little tidbit for you. The only thing about you that's memorable is your screeching, grating voice. And also, from what I hear, all around the village, your performance is absolutely forgettable and nothing to boast about. So if I were you...I'd hang up my hat as the town whore. Why should they pay you for it, when it's only good enough to be free?"

"Damn! Sakura just dissed on Masan! Go Sakura!" Akamaru barked in agreement with his owner's statement. Stealthily, Akamaru slipped under the table, after Kiba whispered in his ear.

"What the hell?" Masan leaped to her feet, clothes dripping wet and smelling strongly of dog urine.

Kakashi and Shikamaru, along with everyone else stared at the dark haired girl in surprise.

Furious, Masan pointed at Kiba. "Keep your damned mutt away from me or I'll kill him!"

The threat towards the lovable dog snagged everyone's attention, especially Kakashi's since he has a pack of them. He narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when he was suddenly cut off.

"Touch Kiba, Akamaru or any of my friends, and I'll make sure to stomp the living hell out of you! And the next time you're up for a physical...I'll make sure you fail it! In short, you're life will be a living hell!" Inner Sakura was cheering her outer self on complete with fists pumping in the air and jumping up and down.

Snorting, Masan fired back, "Oh, please! You couldn't make Kakashi happy or hold on to him! So who's the failure now?"

"At least she hasn't been busy making the whole village happy while on her knees!"

Trembling with rage, Masan's green eyes danced with an evil light. "Who the hell asked you, Shiranui? I sure as hell didn't! You're just jealous because you've never had this!" She ran her hands down the length of her slim, but curvaceous figure. In other words, a real woman's body. That's what her words and gestures were insinuating.

"More like I never wanted that! I've got more respect for myself than that! Besides, I've got a beautiful pink haired nin to keep my company at night! You're just jealous of Sakura! She's got more beauty and class, and let's face it...she's a hell of a lot more attractive than you'll ever be. Honestly, I think your looks are beginning to fail you." Dropping his voice to a lower pitch, "The only reason he's with you is to try and wipe Sakura from his mind. You're his desperate fall back. So how does it feel?"

Genma leaned down to quietly say something in Sakura's ear. She laughed and nodded. Quickly, they spoke their goodbye's and left the celebration, never privy to why it was occurring anyway.

A dark eye watched their backs as they exited the building. Kakashi narrowed his one revealed eye in hurt and anger. Why would Sakura and Genma hook up? Was it to hurt him? Or did the couple truly feel something towards the other? Seeing his ex lover with his best friend cut a hole in him that nothing could ever fix. His chest ached with the sensation of wanting to once again holding Sakura in his arms. She'd been the best thing to ever happen to him and he'd screwed up too big for her to forgive. It would be too much to ever ask her for a second chance, which he was certain he'd never get even if he requested it.

Deep inside, the infamous Copy Nin wondered if Sakura still hurt the way he did. Every time he saw her laughing in the sunlight, he felt joy and sadness. Such a painful combination! He knew he was wrong for being with Masan, but he felt he didn't have anywhere to turn for his baser needs and he was tired of being alone. He still couldn't force himself to sleep in his bed. There were too many memories of Sakura and their lovemaking lingering behind haunting him. Would it ever go away?

Six months had passed and nothing had lessened, not even the pain. Sharp cuts penetrated the steel bars surrounding his heart, slashing the beating organ with such ferocity, the man inside would almost break down and cry. But tears were for the weak. That's what he'd lived by for so long. But how else could he explain every morning when he visited the memorial stone and tears fell like rain. There were no such things as second chances. Life made sure of that. His fate was to be miserable. Fate had decreed this with his multiple failures of being a teacher, friend and lover.

Second chances? No such thing.

Kakashi could still hear Masan bitching about the scene his friends just made. Tired of it, he just turned and walked away. It was time to be alone. Being around his former pupils and their friends brought memories back in waves. Memories he just couldn't handle right now.

Walking down the street, he passed Sakura's house which was empty. He checked. No chakra signatures, no nothing. He continued on and was passing Genma's house. Reaching out, he discovered the presence of two signatures within eminating from the back. Coming from Genma's room.

Leaping up into the tree, the sight that greeted his one eye further pounded his heart into a black oblivion. Sakura and Genma were wrapped in each other's arms, heatedly involved in the throes of passion.

A solitary tear fell to the ground below. Whispering his words to the wind, forlornly, "Goodbye, Sakura. May he give you what I couldn't."

Sakura turned her head towards the window certain she'd heard a noise, but there was nothing. Looking back at Genma, she let the senbon master take her away in a flood of ecstasy.

A/N: OK...that's it for now...and I'll update when I can. Just let me know whatcha think.


End file.
